Una decisión difícil
by Alehandro
Summary: Spidey está indeciso acerca de seguir en el trabajo de súper héroe, tras salvar a un anciano, se encuentra con la Gata Negra, quién lo hace meditar con un poco más de razón acerca de su situación
1. Chapter 1

_Alguna vez, el tío Ben me dijo que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad, pero creo que nunca se puso a pensar __que con un poder demasiado grande la responsabilidad que cae sobre mi es gigantesca._ Pensaba aquella sombra que se columpiaba sobre la cuidad de Nueva York. _Nunca me he quejado, pero es un hecho que casi todos los aspectos de mi vida son una mentira, me encantaría dejarlo todo de lado y simplemente hacer lo que digo que hago, la soledad me está volviendo loco, es decir..._ Repentinamente se escuchó un grito, sin dudarlo un segundo el sorprendente hombre araña cambió su curso en dirección a aquella voz que pedía auxilio. Era un anciano que estaba siendo atacado por un trío de criminales.

―Chicos, el hecho de que su mamá no les haya dado dinero para la escuela, no implica que tengan que robarlo― les gritó mientras atestaba una patada al primero de ellos, el segundo intentó golpearlo con un tubo, pero previniendo el golpe lo detuvo en seco con su mano y lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, le quitó el tubo y enredó a los dos caídos en telaraña, mientras el tercero corría de la escena del crimen, lo dejó para poder ayudar al anciano.

―¿Está bien?

―Si, gracias, estas calles ya no son seguras en lo absoluto ― habló aquel hombre.

―Ya lo creo, cada vez hay más y es difícil que la policía pueda con todos ― repuso el enmascarado, sacándolo de ahí. ―bien, no hay problema, creo que aquí ya estará seguro, tenga cuidado al regresar― Se despidió. Tejió una telaraña a lo alto y en un instante, se columpiaba de nuevo.

_Así es, el buen Peter Parker, siempre ayudando, me causa mucha satisfacción y ambas partes de mi entran en conflicto, al menos viajar de esta manera me permite pensar tranquilo. ―_Tú, ¿Qué opinas amiga gárgola, debería seguir siendo el buen vecino, o quizás debería ser el enamorado científico?― le decía a una gárgola de piedra en la que había aterrizado ―... ¡bah! Tu que sabes no tienes sentimientos, y te envidio―

―¿Hablando de nuevo con objetos inanimados, Spidey?

―Gata Negra... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

―El suficiente como para saber que no eres un súper héroe de tiempo completo. Entonces, ¿A eso te dedicas cuando no trepas muros, la ciencia?

―Básicamente, si. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Filantropía, supongo.

―Entonces eres súper heroína de tiempo completo...― intentó contestar antes de recibir un golpe que lo enviaría un par de pisos abajo.

―No lo hago por aburrimiento si eso crees araña― repuso la gata mientras lo miraba lanzar una telaraña para aterrizar en un balcón. ―Lo hago para proteger a las personas que me importan.

―Bien, entiendo, no sabía que te irritaras tan fácil, yo también lo hago por eso...

―Pero estas por dejarlo ¿O me equivoco?

―No lo sé, no puedo dividirme así, las mentiras que tengo que decir para proteger mi secreto me están haciendo pedazos, además la soledad también me está destruyendo...

―No tienes porque estar solo― lo interrumpió Felicia mientras bajaba al balcón y paso a paso se acercaba a él.

―En verdad podríamos hacer un buen equipo...― Decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás, distanciándose de ella.

―O más que un equipo...― Lo interrumpió de nuevo, acorralándolo contra el muro del balcón y acercándose a él.

―N-no lo sé felina, no hasta que sepa que quiero ser en realidad, no sé si huir de mi actual vida para dedicarme a salvar el mundo, o ser un científico sin nada extraordinario, pero viviendo tranquilo...

―Piénsalo con mucho cuidado arañita, como te dije...― hablaba mientras acercaba su cara a la de él y empezaba a levantar su máscara ―podemos ser más que sólo aliados― intentó besarlo, pero él saltó del balcón y lanzó telarañas con desesperación hasta que la perdió de vista. _Odio que mi sentido arácnido sólo me avise en situaciones de vida o muerte._


	2. Chapter 2

_La Gata Negra siempre aparece en el momento menos indicado, menos mal que aún tengo mi original carisma y esa forma intuitiva de conquistar a las mujeres. _Pensaba el enmascarado mientras lanzaba otra telaraña. _Supongo que es hora de regresar a casa, ha sido mucha emoción por hoy, de todas formas, tengo cosas que hacer._

―¡Tía May, estoy de vuelta!― Gritó el chico al entrar en la casa.

―Bienvenido Peter, ¿Tienes hambre?

―No, muchas gracias, comí algo de regreso― Cosa que no es completamente cierta, se dijo para si.

―Hot Dogs no es una cena muy saludable Peter, mírate, cada vez estas mas delgado.

―¡Hey!, ¿Como supiste eso?― Contestó el muchacho indignado de que lo hubieran descubierto.

―Tengo mis métodos, así que ve a cambiarte mientras te preparo algo mejor.

―Bien, tu ganas May Parker― Y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

―Buen chico, pero siempre viviendo tan deprisa― decía la su tía en voz baja.

_Es un hecho que mi vida es mas tranquila de esta manera, pero sé que tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir allá afuera, ojalá todo fuera mas fácil..._

―Peter...― _Vamos Parker, date un tiempo, no tienes que dejarlo por completo, sólo... tienes que enfocarte a algo, ser más un "súper héroe" o bien, un ciudadano más de Brooklyn, no tienes que dejarlo todo si no quieres._

―¡Oye, tigre!― Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos y retomó el hilo del mundo real ―Si no planeas voltear si quiera no te hablaré más ¿Escuchaste Parker?― Lo atacó la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la ventana de la casa vecina, hecha una furia.

―Lo siento Mary Jane... Estaba distraído.

―No te preocupes, tigre, largo día ¿eh?

―Y que lo digas, el Dr. Connors está a punto de reprobarme, sólo hace falta que no lleve algún trabajo y estaré fuera― _Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad de mi día. _Pensó para sí.

―Valla, no tenía idea, pero tu puedes mejorarlo, eres brillante.

―Error, eso es lo que todos creen.

―¡Peter, la cena está lista!― Sonó una voz desde la parte baja de la casa.

―Tengo qe irme, Mary Jane, gracias por los ánmos― _De verdad, gracias, aunque crean que puedo hacerlo todo, y no siempre sea así._

―Tómalo con calma tigre, nos vemos después― La chica cerró la ventana y el otro se encaminó a la cocina.

El resto de la noche transcurrió bastante alegre, cenó, tuvo un tiempo para poder hablar con su tía, intercambiaron información sobre sus días y finalmente llegó la hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, seguía teniendo ese pensamiento. _Fuerza sore humana y no puedo ni llegar a tiempo a la escuela... y hablando de eso, ¿Que hora es? 8:30... ¡¿8:30? demonios, no de nuevo, seguramente el autobús ya pasó, tendré que columpiarme hasta allá... En fin, tengo que ponerme en marcha. _Habiendo pensado eso se levantó, se puso el traje envolvió su ropa en telaraña y saltó por la ventana.

Llegado a la escuela, tarde de nuevo, recibió la reprimenda acostumbrada y se dedicó a sus labores. _Tengo que ser alguien más en concreto, si no es que solamente uno de los dos..._

Nota del autor:

Bien, sé que este capítulo fue menos intenso y mas vació en la acción, pero tengo que presentar ambas partes y aunque no describí del todo bien como se siente por MJ sé que los fans lo sabrán, así que no se pierdan el 3° y último capítulo, habrá que tomar una decisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Odié mucho a los de Evil Rebelion cuando dejaron su historia sin terminar, así que definitivamente voy a terminar una decisión difícil.

_Columpiarse por las calles de Nueva York para patrullar es muy divertido, pero hoy, será el autobús. Ya que hoy tengo para pagarlo._ Se decía Peter mientras miraba las monedas en su mano. El viaje progresaba relativamente tranquilo, cuando de repente, de la nada un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, volteando el autobús y obligando a todos sus pasajeros a abandonar frenéticamente el transporte._ Sin tiempo para ponerse el disfraz ¿eh?_

—Bravo, bravo, no estás muy lejos de parecer un niño golpeado e indefenso, pero nosotros sabemos quién eres Parker… —

La sombra se movía sin que Peter pudiera localizarla con exactitud, rápidamente decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar de pensar, corrió hacia un callejón oscuro y justo al momento de terminar de ponerse la máscara un golpe detrás de la cabeza lo hizo caer, aunque no inconsciente. Se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a su atacante y se defendió antes de recibir una patada en el estómago, la reconocía perfectamente… Esa textura negra brillante, la lengua roja y larga.

—Oye, oye, ¿No se supone que estabas en el espacio? Hasta donde yo me quedé te di un golpe tan fuerte que saliste de la órbita de la tierra. — Dijo Parker medio aturdido por el golpe.

—Pues al parecer no hiciste un buen trabajo araña, debiste suponer que el transbordador regresaría a casa—

—Eso me pasa por no poner atención en dónde dejo mis juguetes—

El hombre araña se levantó y le atestó una doble patada en la mandíbula a Venom, quién al levantarse respondió con un puñetazo. Sin previo aviso, Venom alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el pie de nuestro héroe y lo azotó contra la pared, ésta vez logrando su cometido, lo dejó inconsciente.

Al levantarse Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba de cabeza, se sentía mareado y su visión estaba borrosa.

—Ug, no vuelvo a beber de esa manera…—

—Ah, veo que por fin te despiertas, tenemos una sorpresa para ti, como verás estuvimos ocupados—

Mientras la visión de Peter se esclarecía, miró los 4 capullos frente a él, y cuando su visión se recuperó por completo, sintió como le recorría un calosfrío de la base de la cabeza a cada una de sus vertebras, eran Tía May, Mary Jane y… La gata negra.

_Calma Peter, calma. _Se dijo.

—Veo que hiciste tu tarea—

Le dijo a Venom tratando de distraerlo mientras se liberaba.

—Ya lo creo araña y ahora, vas a escucharme, si cooperas, las personas que te importan no tienen que morir—

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?— Le dijo, percatándose de que ya estaba prácticamente libre.

—Tú sólo tienes que quedarte quieto mientras yo retiro tus poderes, los necesito en un medio más portable y menos molesto para usarlos…—

Antes de que Venom terminara, una doble patada en la nuca lo tiró frente a una consola, la cual comenzó a emitir luces rojas parpadeantes seguida de una alarma y una voz femenina, que repetía _Sistema de auto-destrucción activado, dispone de 10 minutos para evacuar los laboratorios Oscorp._

_Fantástico, no puede estar peor, bueno al menos sé dónde estoy_, se repetía Peter mientras sacaba del capullo a la Gata Negra.

—Minina, despierta, tienes que ayudarme a sacar a estas personas— Le decía mientras la sacudía ligeramente. De pronto un golpe antecedido de unas filosas garras le arrancó la mitad de la máscara, dejándole un rasguño profundo.

—Auch, no tenías por qué ser tan ruda— Le dijo a la Gata, mientras ella se incorporaba.

—No es una linda manera de despertar a una mujer arañita—

_Dispone de 8 miinutos para evacuar los laboratorios Oscorp._

—No importa felina, hay poco tiempo, ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí—

La gata cargó a Mary Jane en su hombro, mientras Parker hacía lo propio, echaron a correr y en un momento ambos se columpiaban por los laboratorios buscando una salida, sin previo aviso a Spiderman lo golpeó una luz centelleante desde atrás, cayó protegiendo a la tía May con su cuerpo y le dio la cara a la fuente del rayo.

— ¿Se van tan pronto? La fiesta apenas empieza— Les decía un Venom tambaleante que cargaba una especie de cañón de rayos.

_Mi fuerza se redujo. _Pensó Parker para sí. _Puedo sentirlo, ¿No podía ser peor uh?_

—Felina, llévatelas lejos, tengo asuntos que arreglar—

Antes de entrar en acción, observó que tía May comenzaba a despertar, y miró al hombre araña por unos instantes antes de que saliera de su rango de visión.

—Sin problemas araña—

Ella se alejó y Peter se preparó para la batalla, sin embargo, el rayo de alguna manera había reducido su agilidad y fuerza, de manera que todo ataque contra Venom parecía inútil. Finalmente yaciendo nuestro héroe en el suelo, a punto de ser golpeado hasta la muerte, le fallaron las fuerzas, en ese instante, una fuerza le arrebató al viscoso monstruo de encima, era la Gata, había regresado, había noqueado a Venom. Lo levantó, y el moribundo Spidey apuntó con el dedo al arma de rayos que le había quitado el poder, ella también lo levantó y lo sacó de allí.

Peter despertó por la fría brisa de un edificio, con una sombra negra sentada junto a él.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que fueras tú… No lo habría creído si no lo hubiese visto por mí misma — Peter se sintió confundido frente al comentario, pero recordó… levantó su mano hacia su cara y sintió la sangre seca sobre la piel.

— ¿T-tú sabes quién soy? — Preguntó atónito

—Soy yo Peter, Felicia — Peter se había quedado sin palabras.

Peter trató de levantarse para salir huyendo, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Felicia se levantó y con le apuntó con el arma que habían sacado de Oscorp, oprimió el gatillo, pero en ese instante Venom, como salido de la nada, saltó sobre la espalda de Peter, el rayo los envolvió a ambos y cayeron tanto Peter como Eddie Brock ya sin el traje, el rayo había absorbido los poderes de Venom y le había devuelto los suyos a Peter. La gata paralizada observó durante un momento, Peter se levantó cuidadosamente y sintió como las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde pusiste a tía May?— Preguntó Peter de manera fría, aunque cautelosa.

— Está a un par de calles de aquí, en un hospital, sobre las calles… — El hombre araña ya estaba en camino, con Eddie bajo el brazo, llegó al hospital, dejó a Eddie en la puerta, sentado sobre ésta, trepó la pared del hospital hasta encontrar a tía May, cuando lo hubo hecho observó desde las sombras, allí estaban ella y Mary Jane a su lado, cuando esta última se percató de su presencia, caminó hacia la ventana, y cerró las persianas, confundido, Peter subió al techo del edificio. Pensó un momento no muy largo cuando la gata negra se puso a su lado.

—Tía May te ha identificado, ni ella ni Mary Jane quieren saber nada de ti—

—No comprendo, ¿Qué ha cambiado?—

—Nada, solo han descubierto las mentiras, un falso ser—

— ¿Qué haré ahora?—

—Es una buena oportunidad para cambiar de aires, a mí también me pasó algo hace tiempo y sus resultados me han traído aquí, no puedo regresar con Walter, mi padre, sabe que soy una ladrona—

— ¿De aires?—

—Ven conmigo, iniciemos una nueva vida… además, sabes que no puedes resistirte a mí— Le dijo mientras con una garra levantaba su barbilla, Peter, pensando en toda la situación y la propuesta, se sonrojó un poco, pero no pudo dibujar una sonrisa.

—No tengo dónde más ir y… Felicia Hardy es una niña rica…—

—No te ilusiones amigo, ya no robo, pero no quiere decir que no esté viviendo de lo que he robado anteriormente—

— ¿Cómo te…?—

—Shhh, calla, es un cambio de vida para ambos, seguirás defendiendo el crimen después si quieres—

Felicia saltó del edificio y empezó a columpiarse.

— ¡Pues tengo a una criminal en mi lista negra!— Le gritó mientras se lanzaba del techo y comenzaba a seguirla. Ella se dio la vuelta, se puso de frente a él y se estrelló sonoramente contra su cuerpo.

—Me atrapaste…—

Spidey la abrazó y se columpiaron directo hacia la luna.


End file.
